


Song of the Great Washed

by lferion



Category: Fandom RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Poetry, Rubber Ducks, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Lather, rinse, repent!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Kevin and Andy and sundry others of the Bay Area costuming community. This song refers to a thing we actually did a couple of years at BayCon, after encountering a few too many folk who neglected to follow these precepts. (The gaming-room was particularly odiferous, but not unique in nasal offense). We called ourselves 'The Great Washed.' We all dressed in bathrobes and towels and so forth, and Kevin had a scrubbie-on-a-stick that served as a combination scepter and drum-major baton. There were rubber duckies of every size and color, soap-on-a-ropes being swung like censers, and great fun was had. I think there were 30-odd people in the procession at one point, chanting "Lather, Rinse, Repent!" The photo is of a badge-ribbon from a subsequent BayCon.
> 
> The soaps listed are all real, including Lever 2000, and present in one form or another in the procession. 
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/599315.html) on Fan Flashworks for the prompt 'Lever.'

* * *

Oh gather nigh ye fannish ones  
That to conventions go  
Hear and heed these precepts wise  
Hygeia’s scriptures know

Six hours sleep, two meals, one bath  
Each day at the event  
Will make for happiness and fun  
Where lack will see you spent

Don toweling or terry-cloth  
Your shower shoes and caps  
Avoid the fug, the dizzy head,  
Take time for snacks and naps

Saints ivory and Irish spring,   
Lever 2k and dove  
O Dial and Palmolive too  
And Zest go hand in glove

Throughout the halls in glad array  
With duckie, sponge & scent  
Process and sing the clean refrain:  
To Lather! Rinse! Repent!  
Yes, Lather! Rinse! Repent!


End file.
